1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel ammine-alicyclic amine-platinum complexes which show potent antitumor activities with low toxicity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known several platinum compounds having anti-tumor activities. For example, cisplatin (Bristol Myers) and carboplatin (Bristol Myers) are reported as having such activities. The present inventors have intensively investigated to find the platinum compounds which have more potent antitumor activities with less toxicity than the prior art compounds. So the inventors tried to find improved compounds with antitumor acitivities and selected some compounds, for example, diglucuronato-cis-diammine-platinum (II) (U.S. Pat. No. 457550) and (trans-dihydroxo)(glycolato-0,0')(diammine)platinum (IV) (U.S. Pat. No. 4658048).